


A Test of Stamina

by Cryellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, Crack, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Lube, M/M, Orgy, Smut, Tags Are Hard, be warned, no seriously, prepare yourself, this is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: This year's banquet is fun for a lot of reasons. A drunk Yuri and a competitive Viktor are two of those reasons. A Czech and an Italian initiating a war is another one. It's a good thing Chris didn't drink too much, since he organizes the whole thing. It's a test to see who out of this years Grand Prix has the most stamina and a whole crowd has come to watch. Who can last longer than the other? Who will be crowned the Stamina King?





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This crack fic is a result of too little sleep and a really kinky stream with a bunch of friends.. Honestly I'm not proud of it, but it's hilarious nonetheless. There is explicit sex in here sooooo there's that. IF you actually want to read this, God help your soul. I pray for you.

It all started as a joke. It started with Viktor Nikiforov, a grin on his face as he passed a champagne flute to his fiancé. It started with a semi-drunk and in-the-mood Yuri, his chest bearing a silver medal after the grand prix final. It started with a laugh, and the Russian coach talking a little too loud in a banquet hall.

  
"I guess this proves how much stamina you really have, Yuri. You win a silver medal at 24!" 

  
Yuri had opened his fuzzy mouth to say that no, in fact that was stupid, since Victor had won  _ gold  _ at 24, but he was interrupted by a laughing Czech, his brown fly away hair swaying slightly as he turned to face them. 

  
"Stamina? Ha! I bet I have more stamina then Yuri!" 

  
And soon it was a quip battle between Viktor, Yuri, Emil, and Michele, who had heard his boyfriend angrily arguing and went to the rescue. 

  
Soon there was a Swiss, his green eyes bright as he looked at the two couples. He grinned and said in a sweet voice, "The most important thing is what TYPE of stamina you have." 

  
Emil grinned at him, but his glorious Italian boyfriend looked unsure for a moment. "I'm pretty sure Emil is great with ANY type of stamina, trust me. I say this from experience." 

 

But Victor had something to say, since it was his fiance’s stamina on the line, too. "I bet you Yuri has three times the stamina of Emil. No doubt about it." 

 

A very red Yuri choked on his flute and tried to exit the conversation as best he could, however it didn’t work too well. The Czech faced the Russian, determined and said, “I bet you that with my stamina, I can fuck longer than he can.”  

 

Of  _ course _ everyone took it the wrong way. Everyone immediately thought Emil had meant he could fuck  _ Viktor _ for longer. Viktor handed Yuri another drink and lifted his other hand in Emil’s face. 

 

“Ok, we’ll take that bet. You can fuck your Italian, while Yuri fucks me. The one with the most stamina will be able to go the longest. The one with the most stamina will win.” 

 

Yes, it started out as a joke, but eventually like all things, it ended up becoming more. Soon Yuri was onto his fifteenth flute (casually handed to him by his fiance while he didn’t notice) and he was just about up to anything, and that included a test of his will.  _ No one _ was going to tell him they had more stamina than him. No one. 

Eventually Yuri went back up to Emil, his breath sweet from all the alcohol and his back straight in mock challenge, and he looked the Czech dead in the eyes. His brown hair had somehow slicked back and his glasses were in his pocket.

 

“I’ll take the bet. I definitely have more stamina than the likes of  _ you _ .”

 

Soon there was a time, and there was a place, and there was a happily excited Christophe Giocometti talking about a betting booth. 

 

“I would join you guys but I know I’d lose.”

 

There were whispers about the event among those old enough to attend. There was a small spark of anticipation as everyone thought about the outcome. No one knew who would win. It was almost it’s own sporting event, in a way, and thinking about it Yuri grinned mischievously. A tomato red Michele looked at Emil, slightly angry and nervous. 

“How did this end up being so big? I mean…” 

Emil put his hand on Michele’s shoulder and whispered soothing things in his ear, never one to back down from any challenge. Yuri looked with a little glint in his eyes, his own brown searching for Viktor. Their eyes caught and he grinned evilly at his fiance. 

 

“I hope you’re ready for this,” Yuri mouthed from across the room, finishing up his current flute.

 

Viktor looked back at him with a determined smile, mouthing back. “I’ve been ready all night.”

 

“Good”

 

~~!~~

 

Within an hour, Yuri was ready for it himself and he didn’t have long to wait. The banquet ended pretty fast and everyone left the building in droves. Yuri had his right hand in Viktor’s left, both of them casually throwing meaningful side glances at each other. They both went to the top floor, where apparently Chris had got the master suite of the hotel for the occasion. As the pair entered, there was already a crowd in a circle around the beds. It was go time. 

 

“Boy are we lucky you’ve been drinking tonight,” Viktor muttered looking around. There was a dusty rose blush on his cheeks as the Russian remembered why they were here at all. Yuri bit his lip and faced Viktor, his eyes lidded. 

 

“We’re going to win, aren’t we Viktor? You’ll be a good boy tonight?”

 

Viktor swallowed against a dry throat, imagining that no eyes were on them. “For you, my love, anything.” 

 

“Remember, I wasn’t the one to make this bet. I just followed through with it. I hope you’re ready for what you started, Nikiforov.” Viktor shuddered listening to Yuri’s impassioned words. He really shouldn’t have gave Yuri so many drinks, but it was probably the only thing that was going to make him last. The Russian and the Japanese walked forward to the front of the room where Chris, Emil, and Michele were already waiting for them. 

 

“Alright, boys. The rules. No touching someone that isn’t your partner. Short breaks are allowed, but none longer than 5 minutes. You can warm up, but only skating warm ups. No sexual contact just yet. The last one standing, or  _ fucking _ , wins.” Chris’s voice rang through the crowd, exciting them. The entire thing was a wild mess of eyes and people, ready to see a hell of a show. Yuri wouldn’t disappoint them. He sure wasn’t coming in second,  _ this time _ . 

 

Chris handed both Emil and Yuri their own bottle of gel lubricant, his bright green eyes joyous with anticipation. Out of everyone, he was probably having the most fun with this. Yuri took off his jacket and his shirt, his shoulders rolling in a stretch. Viktor grabbed a water bottle from his bag, his long Russian fingers shaking a little as he thought about what was to come. 

 

“Viktor, no matter what happens, I’m not going to hurt you,” Yuri said, stretching his limbs like he did before skating. His body moved up and down, his limbs ready for the adrenaline rush. 

 

“I trust you,” Viktor said with a grin, “It’s just the last time we went for so long….Well I passed out like halfway through, remember? I’d rather like to see who wins today.” 

Yuri could hear Michele and Emil whispering amongst themselves, the static in the air almost enough to electrocute someone. Yuri turned his body to face Viktor and look him head on. “If it comes down to it, I’ll wake you up before I win.”

 

“Before you win, huh? I think we have something to say about that, Mr. Silver medal. You lost to a 15 year-old kid.” Emil said, stroking his beard in thought. 

 

“You couldn’t even have four quads in your program without sweating through your costume,” Yuri replied back, shaking his hair out. “I’m sure this will be an easy win.” 

 

“Alright! Time for this test of stamina to begin!” Chris said, standing in front of the two beds. Yuri and Viktor were on the left bed, Emil and Michele on the other. Both couples looked determined and ready, the crowd growing more excited by the minute. How a  _ crowd _ had gathered, no one but Chris would probably ever know, but they were there regardless.“Now boys, remember this is  _ anything _ but a clean game, so try your hardest.”

 

With a nod all four men took off their pants and got into position. “You want to start on your back, or your knees?” Yuri asked seductively. 

 

“How about I start on my back, but we can change positions as we see fit,” Viktor said, propping himself on his elbows as he looked up at Yuri. The drunk Asian looked beyond ready for this event, and Viktor had to grin to himself for a bit. 

 

“What?” Yuri asked, raising a brow. 

 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck my brains out for over an hour. This will be quite the show.” 

 

“Then get ready for a marathon,” Yuri murmured, taking his left hand and stroking Viktor’s face. His other hand spread the Russian’s legs slowly, getting ready for the start. 

 

“Start!” Chris’s voice rang behind Yuri and he didn’t move to look. He coated himself in lube and entered Viktor slowly. They both gave a sigh of relief and contentment before Yuri started moving. They started slow at first but eventually Yuri had caught up speed and soon they had set a swift pace against each other, the smell of sex heedy in the air. 

 

They went at it like that, bodies rubbing against each other and breaths shallow, for a long time. Yuri had been so engrossed in the task at hand, he had almost forgot it was supposed to be a competition. He glanced his brown eyes over to Emil and saw that the Czech was sweating profusely. With an evil grin, Yuri picked up his pace, earning a grunt from Viktor.

Within a few minutes of the new pace, Viktor came hard, cum spewing lightly onto his own chest. Yuri kept going, the tight ring of muscle closing around his member in a delicious way. 

 

“Not quite yet,” Yuri said devilishly, stroking Viktor’s thighs lovingly. “We have a long way to go.”

 

About an hour and a half after starting, Yuri stopped to adjust their position. A murmur rose through the crowd as Emil and Michele kept going, the Italian looking worse for wear. Apparently they had both come at least once, as the sheets were thoroughly soaked in sticky seed. 

 

Yuri looked down at the tired Viktor with a smile. “Your knees or your stomach?” 

 

“Hmmm how about knees and then I can collapse.” Viktor slurred drowsily. He looked like he was preparing himself to get more into it, and Yuri saw the determination coming back into him.

 

“Good choice,” Yuri said, guiding his lover onto his front. “Do you want some water?” 

 

Viktor looked around for a second, his head a little fuzzy. “I can’t find where I put it.”

 

“I...ah….borrowed it,” Michele said from his position under Emil. He tossed the bottle over to Viktor, his face red despite the situation. “It rolled over here and I drank a little..”

Viktor nodded his head, making no comment. He opened the water and drank, his adam’s apple bobbing as the water slipped down his throat. Yuri swallowed and finished placing Viktor in the right position, entering him slowly once more. The crowd grew anxious, obviously feeling the shift in the mood. 

 

“I hope you’re ready for this, Viktor,” Yuri said, biting his lip. 

 

“I’ll manage,” Viktor replied, turning his head back to look at Yuri. Doggy style had always been one of their favorite positions and Yuri smiled back at his lover. 

 

It was about two hours in when Yuri finally hit his own climax, Viktor covered in sweat and his mouth open in a silent scream. Yuri let himself go for a minute, his breath harsh in his own ears and his fingers numb from touching his fiance everywhere. In an instant he was back at it, his member never completely softening, instead slowly becoming rock hard inside Viktor again. Yuri chanced a look at the other couple and found that Emil was getting slower by the minute.  _ Wonderful _ , Yuri thought to himself and continued to move.

 

By the four hour mark, both couples had come several times, and each of them were thoroughly exhausted. 

 

“Emil, I’m not sure I…” Michele tried to say breathlessly, his head half-buried in a pillow. “I-I can’t...Emil your face is all red…”

 

“Come on, baby,” Emil tried to say, his fingers firm on the Italian ass. “Just a little longer.”

 

Only a little longer was  _ much _ longer. Yuri was a determined and dedicated person. He was able to go all night if it meant he was crowned the Stamina King. (He may have had too much to drink, but the poor boy wouldn’t know that for a long time.) 

 

After about 5 hours of Michele begging, Viktor moaning lowly, and two determined tops, their bodies sweaty and the rancid stink of sex in the air, the winner was crowned. Emil slowed to a stop after his last climax, producing nothing but a soft cry. He pulled out of the gorgeous Italian and fell back on the floor. Michele gave a cry when he was released, and laid on the bed breathing heavy. 

 

After a few minutes, Yuri came to his senses and realized he had won. He pulled out of Viktor with a sloppy kiss on tired lips, and stood up, his legs numb. 

 

“We have,” Chris said, his face thrilled and his voice entertained. “A winner. Ladies and Gentlemen of the crowd, the skater with the most stamina! Yuri Katsuki!” 

Half the crowd cheered while the other half groaned. It seems that Yuri won gold in one event, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, I'm impressed and surprised. Why?! You should check me out on my blog (too-many-fandoms-girl.tumblr.com) and check out my other, better works. They aren't nearly as shitty. For now, I bid you goodbye, and say please don't judge me too harshly. LEAVE A COMMENT AND SOME KUDOS. I EAT THAT SHIT UP. ~Cryellow


End file.
